


Tea for Two

by DianaMoon



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Backstory, Canon Het Relationship, Childhood, Community: bridge2sickbay, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Gen Fic, Memories, Mother-Son Relationship, Rituals, Sweet, Tea, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-23
Updated: 2009-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was one ritual that Spock always loved about his mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea for Two

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bridge2Sickbay. Prompt: Spock/Amanda - Tea

Despite loving his mother with all he could logically give, he had learned at a young age how impossibly illogical and impulsive she was when no other Vulcan (save for his father) was around.

She would dance to invisible music and sing improbable lullabies and insist on having her son learn the finer things of cooking Earth food. His father never complained and simply would give her, as Spock had labeled it, an "Oh Amanda..." look.

Still, there was a ritual where she seemed like any other Vulcan, logical and precise, even if it had to do with yet another Earthly tradition.

Every evening, an hour before dinner, there would be tea time. Sometimes his father would be present, if his work would allow, but most of the time it was simply Spock and his mother. A mostly silent event, Spock could determine the mood and feelings of his mother on whether she hummed a happy tune or a sad tune or none at all.

The water needed to boiled at a certain temperature with only one specific pot, that she had brought from Earth, and the tea leaves needed to settle for precisely ten minutes. While the leaves would settle it was always Spock's job to set the tea table, which he always thought was odd to have a table solely for this act.

His mother always seemed pleased when he was done and would let him have a small cookie or a piece of fruit before the tea was ready. Then finally, as Spock was a child still and could be impatient at times, the tea would be served and they would enjoy it in more relative silence. This was always the time his mother would let him lead the conversation, if any, usually about school or how her garden was growing. If his father was there, he would ask about his work.

It was a tradition and ritual that Spock loved dearly. It was something he missed when he transferred to Starfleet and it was something he never thought he would have again after the Narada Incident.

But a year into their mission, he had come to his shared quarters with Nyota to find a small table sitting in the middle with chairs and a tea set. He looked to her in mild surprise and she smiled softly.

She explained that sometimes it was good to mix old traditions with new, and it would be a perfect way to honor his mother. He couldn't agree more.


End file.
